


The Silent Rescue

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Mouth Sewn Shut, Shiro (Voltron) Whump, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Violence, injured Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: "Guys we've almost searched all the cells on this ship. Pidge, are you sure this was the ship indicated in the message?" Keith angrily stormed out of another empty cell, coming up with nothing once again. "There's been no activity since we got here!"The paladins search a Galra ship for their captured leader. But the Galra has done something to the man. Something... horrible.Long story short- Shiro gets captured by the Galra, who sew his mouth shut in lieu of a muzzle.





	The Silent Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's just a quick little Shiro Whump fic I've had in my files for a while. It's "complete", but if you would like to see a follow up chapter I would happily write it sometime! :)

"Guys we've almost searched all the cells on this ship. Pidge, are you sure this was the ship indicated in the message?" Keith angrily stormed out of another empty cell, coming up with nothing once again. "There's been no activity since we got here!"

"It was the only one that could have possibly fit the information we got!" Pidge tapped frantically on her handheld tablet before continuing. "Look we have one cell left, its down the hall and to the left. He's probably- he's gotta to be in there."

"He better. We don't have time to waste searching empty ships while Shiro is in Zarkons clutches." Keith scowled at Pidge, worry for his friend clear in his dark eyes.

"He'll..." Pidge sighed, shoving her glasses, which had slidden down, up her nose as she met Keith's gaze. "He's going to be here. Let's go."

The group held their bayards at the ready, Lance creeping ahead of the group with his blaster held close and ready to fire as he poked his head around the corner of the wall, looking down the hallway Pidge had indicated the last cell, hopefully containing their leader, would be.

"There doesn't appear to be any sentries. We're good." Lance called back to the paladins standing behind him, moving to give them room as they shuffled forward to join him at the head of the darkened hallway, lit only by a malfunctioning, flickering light above their heads, the dim light barely illuminating the hallway and leaving the cell dim and dark.

"Is that..." Hunk glanced around, uneased by the darkened and silent hallway.

Lance led the group towards the cell at the end of the hall, leaning close to the bars as he reached it, unable to see what was contained within the pitch black cell without a light, the blue strips on his armor barely making a dent in the darkness.

"Shiro..? You in there?" Lance nervously called out, eyes straining as he attempted to see into the darkness of the cell "Shiro..?"

The sharp tones of metal hitting metal rang throughout the dimly lit corridor, coming from the depths of the dark cell. The paladins jumped in surprise as the sound echoed down the hallway, before fading away and letting the desolate ship return to its crushing silence.

"Shiro...?" Hunk stepped forward, nervously sharing a glance with Lance. "If you're in there... please come out?"

Silence.

But then...

A dark form began to emerge from the darkness. Hunched over and dragging chains behind their form, which caused the metal links to rattle noisily on the floor, the origin of the sound the paladins had heard moments ago.

The form came into the light.

It was Shiro.

Lance screamed, stumbling back in surprise and shock, back hitting the wall on the opposite side of the cell, eyes widened with horror as he stared at the Black Paladin.

The group stared at their captured leader, horror clear in their eyes.

Shiro's lips were sewn shut.

Small cords crisscrossed his lips, the holes where they pierced the skin sluggishly leaking blood.

The stitches were unevenly placed, the small wounds caked with dried blood the skin surrounding his lipswere torn from when Shiro must have tugged his lips against the unyielding cord that crisscrossed his mouth.

"Nng-" Shiro made a noise before flinching as the movement of his lips pulled on the sore injuries where the cords where piercing through his sensitive skin.

The pitiful noise that their normally confident and strong leader made snapped the paladins to attention. 

Keith quickly activated his bayard, bringing it down on the control panel of the cell door, rendering the lock useless and allowing Pidge and Hunk to haul the door open and slowly approach Shiro.

"Allura, Coran, we've located Shiro." Keith activated his comm, letting the Alteans on the castle know about the situation. "We should be returning in a matter of minutes, have a pod prepared."

"Affirmative Keith. Good job." Allura's voice came through Keith's comm, and he turned back to assist Shiro.

Pidge had managed to deactivate his chains and the block on his Galra arm, and Hunk had Shiro leaning between him and Lance, arms hung over their shoulders, widened eyes watching the paladins.

"We don't have the equipment to get the cords out here. We'll have to do it on the Castle." Hunk nervously glanced up at Shiro. "Do you think you can make it to the lions?"

Shiro nodded once, eyes trained on Hunk, and with that the group set off, Lance and Hunk supporting their weakened leader between them as they made their way through the desolate ship and towards their lions which waited for them in the ship bay.

As they walked through the corridors, Keith kept on giving Shiro concerned glances, taking note of how the man's pupils would unfocused, his lidded eyes glazing over as his head dipped down toward his chest, blood dripping from his sewn mouth as gravity pulled the red beads of liquid to the floor, the liquid leaving small puddles of blood behind the group, bloody footprints scattered throughout the ship, left by Shiro as his uncoordinated feet as they inevitably landed in the pools of red.

As they reached the ship bay Lance and Hunk handed Shiro to Keith, who wrapped the exhausted mans arm over his shoulder, support him with an arm wrapped across his waist as they walked into the gaping maw of the red lion.

As Keith gently settled Shiro into a sitting position, Shiro flinched as some bruise or injury was aggravated, his eyes watering as the flinch unvoluntarily caused him to twitch his lips, causing the congealing blood and crusting wounds to break open again and flow, blood dripping down his chin and onto his dirtied and grimy armor.

"Sh-" Keith bit back a curse, hovering his hands over Shiro's injured body, helpless as to what to do. "Shiro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, what can I d-" 

Keith was shaken out of his ramblings as Shiro's bloodied flesh hand rose to rest against his cheek, the owner of the appendage offering a slight, pained smile, eyes showing a clear understanding and care.

Keith nodded, before slowly standing up.

"O-Okay Shiro. We're gonna get you to the castle." Keith settled himself in his seat, throwing a glance to Shiro to make sure the paladin would be alright when the lion took off . "You'll be alright, Shiro."

Shiro nodded his head at the younger man, before closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the wall he was leant up against, breaths evening out as the man calmed himself, hands resting in his lap.

Keith turned his gaze to the controls of the lion, carefully maneuvering the red lion from the ship bay of the Galra ship.

From behind him, Shiro cracked an eye open, watching Keith concentrate on piloting the lion.

Shiro sighed contentedly, the air whistling through his nose as the edges of his lips, held in place by the red tinted cords, quirked upwards slightly.

He was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and it wasn't too bad haha


End file.
